Technofool
Technofool was a heavyweight robot that competed in the final four seasons of BattleBots. Its weapon was a spinning shell made out of a semi truck rim that could supposedly spin at 150 mph. It was notorious for forfeiting its matches and because of this, it did not do well, never making it out of the preliminary rounds. Robot History Season 2.0 Technofool was scheduled to fight Mr. Bonestripper in its first ever match, but Mr. Bonestripper had technical issues and was forced to forfeit. Technofool won by default and advanced to the round of 32, where it faced the two-time heavyweight champion Vlad the Impaler. This match was ready to begin with both bots in the BattleBox, but Technofool suffered an unexpected mechanical failure when the gas-powered engine's ripcord broke off while the team attempted to start their bot. Without enough time to fix the cord, they were forced to forfeit the match. Vlad the Impaler won by default and Technofool was eliminated from the tournament. Technofool wasn't finished, however, as it participated the heavyweight consolation rumble at the end of the tournament. Technofool moved around aimlessly for the first few seconds of the fight before being shoved into the spikestrip where it stopped moving. In the end, OverKill and Punjar were declared the winners of the heavyweight consolation rumble and Technofool lost overall. Season 3.0 After receiving a bye in the final preliminary round, Technofool was back in the TV rounds, where it faced MechaVore. However, Technofool had technical problems and was forced to forfeit. MechaVore won by default and Technofool was eliminated from the tournament again. Season 4.0 In Season 4.0, Technofool fought The Immortal Chaos in the first preliminary round. Technofool's shell got up to speed slowly at first, and nearly got rammed by Immortal Chaos. However, its spinner got up to full speed and tore into The Immortal Chaos, warping its frame. More damage was done until Immortal Chaos rammed Technofool at full speed. There was a huge impact, which stopped Technofool's weapon but also knocked The Immortal Chaos into the spikestrip. Technofool rammed it free and the two kept pushing each other until time ran out. Technofool won on a 29-16 judge's decision and advanced to the final preliminary round, where it faced Circuit Breaker. The first clash between the two robots broke Circuit Breaker's spinner, but Circuit Breaker was unfazed. The match became a dominant pushing match on Circuit Breaker's end, with Technofool unable to get up to much speed and cause damage. Due to this performance, Technofool lost on a 39-6 judge's decision and was knocked out of the tournament again. Season 5.0 In Season 5.0, Technofool was scheduled to fight Warrior in the second preliminary round, but was unable to pass safety inspection and had to forfeit the match. Warrior won by default and Technofool was eliminated from the tournament once again. Wins/Losses * Wins: 2 * Losses: 4 Mark Beiro Introductions "A fool known by any other name..." Trivia * Technofool is the only robot to win and lose by a forfeit in the same season. Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Robots with more Losses than Wins Category:Full-Body Spinners Category:Robots armed with spinning flails Category:Consolation Rumble Participants Category:Robots that have Forfeited a Battle Category:Robots from California